Analogmon Syndrome
by Crinos
Summary: The final chapter! after a long delay my story is done! Its machinedramon vs. Imperialdramon! who will win?
1. chapter 1: Conspiracy

Note: I don't own digimon, which should be obvious at this point

Note: I don't own digimon, which should be obvious at this point.

Feel free to use any new digimon I create and introduce in my fic, just make sure too acknowledge me in the fic some how. 

"The Analogmon syndrome"

Ken woke up in bed, it was a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun shone in through his window, at the end of the bed. Wormmon sat, curled up and snoring. Ken leaned forward and patted his friend, he then got up and got dressed. 

"Ill let Wormmon sleep in a little while longer," Ken said to himself as he buttoned up his shirt. "The guys won't be here for about another hour." 

Ken poured a bowl of cereal and nursed it while looking at the clock. Ken's parents were having breakfast as well, they were both dressed in black. Ken's mother looked over to ken and saw his distraction. 

"Ken Honey, what's the matter?" Ken's mother said. 

Ken looked back and smiled gently.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind, got some work to do with my friends today. But ill try and finish early so I can go with you guys this afternoon." 

"Ken," Ken's father said looking up from his paper, "If you don't want to go with us this afternoon, Ill understand." 

"Go where?" A voice from the floor next to the table said, it was Wormmon. He leapt up from the ground to the table and wriggled over to the empty plate Ken's mother set for him. Ken's mom dropped three large pancakes on the plate and doused them with syrup, and Wormmon began eating them. 

"Well Wormmon, today is the anniversary…" Ken began, but then stopped in mid sentence. Tears forming in his eyes. Ken's' mom placed her hand on his shoulder." 

"Today is the anniversary of when Ken's brother Sam had his… accident." 

"Oh," Wormmon blushed a bit, he felt ashamed, and here he was feeding his face on the day his partner's big brother died. "I'm sorry ken."

Ken smiled gently, "Its okay, you didn't know." 

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Ken's mom went to answer it. 

"Ken sweetie! It's your friends!" 

Ken walked over to the door to great his friends. Yolei was the first to greet him, walking up and giving Ken a big hug. Cody was second, greeting Ken with a hearty handshake. Finally Kari walked in, Izzy's Pineapple computer cradled in her arms. 

"Izzy let me borrow this, he said we might be able to use it too help us today." 

Ken nodded in approval, Wormmon jumped down to greet the Digimon; Hawkmon and Gatomon entered first. Armadillomon came in second, Datirmon riding on his back. Since Okikawa was dead, it was decided that Cody should be the one to take care of his digimon partner, at least until he Digivolved naturally on his own into a champion. 

"I hope its okay if I brought Datirmon" Cody said, "My mom was busy today and my Grandfather had a kendo lesson today." 

"Its okay Cody" Ken said, picking Datirmon up and smiling. Kari pulled out her D terminal and read an email she had just received. 

"Hey, that was TK, he and Davis have just arrived at the coordinates you gave them." Kari said, putting her D terminal away. 

"Great" Ken said, "Then lets get started as well." 

Ken walked over and gave his parents a hug. 

"Sorry mom, me and the guys are gonna be working in my room, please don't disturb us." 

Ken's parents nodded, and the kids entered Ken's room, locking the door behind them. 

"Today's a special day," Ken said, digging under his bed and pulling out a box covered with digicode. 

"Today is the day my brother Sam died, but its more than that." 

Ken's smile faded as he opened the box. Inside were a digimon emperor costume, a pair of goggles, and a pack of 8 dark rings. 

"Today was the day I became the digimon emperor." 

Cody and the others nodded. 

"I think that its very appropriate we do this today." Cody said. 

"Yeah I know," Ken said as he nodded back. "All right, Yolei, you take care of the computer, I want you too erase every digimon emperor file you find." 

"All right" Yolei said as she hooked Izzy's computer into Ken's and got too work. It was easier to do it that way because Yolei was more familiar with Izzy's computer than Ken's. 

"Cody, You go look through the closet, I'm pretty sure that I have some cases of dark rings in there." 

Cody nodded and he and Armadillomon began rummaging through the closet. 

"Maybe I should digivolve to Digmon for this." Armadillomon said as he tunneled out from under a pile of clothes. The others laughed. 

"Kari, you can help me destroy the stuff we find." 

Kari smiled gently and got to work breaking dark rings along with Gatomon. Ken pulled out his D terminal and sent an email to Davis. 

Meanwhile, in the digital world, TK and Davis were standing over a large canyon along with pegasusmon, raindramon, and a small army of other digimon. At the bottom of the canyon was a huge base identical to the one the digimon emperor used. Davis suddenly pulled out his D terminal and checked his email." 

"Hey it's from ken!" Davis said out loud. 

"Really?" Shellmon, one of the digimon present said. 

"Let me see" Digitamamon piped up.

"Hang on everyone!" Davis yelled as he pushed the crowding digimon back. "Ill read it out loud." 

"Davis, TK, everyone. Thank you for coming. Down at the bottom of this canyon is my secondary base I built in case the first one was destroyed. I want you to go down and destroy it. The others and me will work cleaning out my room of stuff, thank you for helping: Ken." Davis shut his D terminal. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shogun Geckomon said, leaping down into the crater, the digimon soon followed him and they all started launching their attacks at the base. 

"SAMURI TONE!"

"HYDRO BLAST!"

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" 

"THUNDER BLAST!"

"EQUUS BEAM!" 

One after another the digimon launched there attacks, from the tiny pagumons bubble blow, to Gorrliamon's energy cannon. Pretty soon, the base was nothing but rubble. The digimon, TK, and Davis all gave a cheer as the ruins of the base smoldered, and Digitamamon invited everyone back to his place for a free victory celebration and all you can eat buffet. 

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the other digidestined had all but finished their jobs. Yolei had erased all the computer files from Ken's computer, with the exception of the emails Okikawa had sent Ken. (Which Datirmon wanted), And Kari, Cody, and Ken had destroyed all the Emperor stuff except of some pictures Ken took if himself posing in his emperor clothing. (Which Yolei wanted) 

Ken looked up to the clock on the wall; it was already after six. 

"My parents must have gone without me, guess I lost track of time." Ken got up and went into the kitchen to get the guys some dinner. Suddenly Ken's parents entered, his mom was crying, his father was clearly angry. 

"What happened." Ken said. 

Ken's father sighed and he sat down. "What a day, today when we went to put flowers on your brothers grave, there was some jerk they're in a treanchcoat. He just stood there until we left, and when he thought we were gone he started laughing and pointing at Sam's grave. Then he crushed the flowers we put and walked away laughing.' 

"Didn't you try and stop him?" 

"Yeah, I chased after him, but he turned a corner and when I looked into the alley he walked into he was gone." 

Ken clenched his fists, he couldn't believe it, What kind of horrible person would do that? Suddenly, the silence was broken by a crash in Ken's room. Ken rushed to see his picture of Sam on the floor, broken glass everywhere. 

"I'm sorry Ken," Cody said, "Datirmon knocked it over, I should have paid more attention to him." 

Ken just sighed, "Don't worry about it, Ill clean it up." 

Ken got out a dustpan and scooped up the broken glass, When he went to pick up the frame, he noticed something behind the picture. Removing the paper, Ken found a small computer disc. On the back of the picture was a message. 

"What's the one thing you can do better than me ken?" 

Ken just stared at the disc. He threw it too Yolei. 

"Run that please." 

"Yolei nodded and put the disc in Ken's computer, the screen flashed red then the words enter password appeared. 

"Any idea what the password is?" Kari said. Ken thought about it for a second and smiled. 

"Bubbles," Ken said plainly, "That's the password." 

Yolei shrugged and entered the password and the screen turned green, then a menu came up. 

"Great work ken" Cody said, "how did you know that was the password?" 

"Well, when me and Sam were younger, the only thing I could do better then Sam was blow bubbles." 

"Oh." 

Yolei got up and Ken sat down at the computer. He clicked on a movie icon and a screen of Sam appeared.

"Sam…" Ken said as he clicked play on the movie. 

"Ken," Sam said, "If you are watching this, I am dead. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you buddy. But ive got some news for you: I just got onto something big, real big. First I want to apologize for yelling at you for handling that digivice. I just didn't want Julian too see you with it." 

"Who's Julian?" Cody asked. Ken just shrugged. 

"Julian is a teacher at my school," Sam said, "I have evidence that he has been doing experiments on me and the other students. You may not remember this by the time you see this recording, but recently a lot of my classmates have been getting sick, 5 are dead, and 7 more are in a mental institution. And I have evidence that links Julian to them." 

"Oh my god." Kari whispered, putting her hand over her face. 

"I don't know much of what this Julian guy wants with us, but I do know that he's looking for a 'Digidestined,' whatever that is. Well, I don't know how much time I have left, but I have on this disc Julian's last home address, a picture, and enough evidence to put this creep away for a long time. Good luck Ken, I love you." And then the screen went blank. 

Ken, Cody, Kari and Yolei just stood there speechless for a second. The Ken went and brought his parents in, and showed them the picture. Then they clicked on one of the files and a picture of a familiar looking man showed up. The kids were speechless. 

"That's the guy from the cemetery. The one I told you about." 

"That ain't all." Yolei stammered as she took a closer look at the picture. Everyone looked at the picture and they all agreed on was painfully obvious from the start. 

Julian looked exactly like young Gennai. 

****

Who is this mysterious "Julian"? And how is he connected to Gennai? Tune in tomorrow for chapter two of Analogmon syndrome.


	2. Chapter 2: first move

"Analogmon Syndrome Pt

"Analogmon Syndrome Pt. 2"

Julian walked down the street toward his apartment. His face stuck in a newspaper. He was in a reasonable mood, since yesterday was the anniversary of the death of one of his old students, and though you might think that would be a painful experience for a teacher, it made Julian feel reasonably good. 

"Hmm, let's see what's in local news…" Julian flipped through the pages too the local section, when suddenly he heard something from above. Julian looked up too see a tiny leaf flutter down and landed on his feet. He picked it up and examined it, then crushed it in his hand. He chuckled a bit and walked on. 

High above, on the roof of a small apartment building, Shurimon and Yolei looked down on Julian as he walked along the street. An expression of grim determination on there faces. 

As Julian walked, he got the feeling of being watched. He looked around but saw no one. He walked a bit further, then stopped on a sewer grate. 

"I Know someone is following me, come out and show yourself." Julian said aloud, though not loud enough too draw attention of the people standing around. He waited a few minutes, then continued onward. 

Below in the sewer, Cody had been watching Julian from the grate he was standing on, down in the murky sewage sat submarimon. 

"Cody, couldn't we follow him topside," Submarimon moaned, "I'm bound to get a rash from this raw sewage." 

Cody walked over to his friend, patted him and smiled. 

"Sorry Submarimon, but you know this is the only way we can travel by sea in the city, and beside we drew straws and we were the ones who got to follow him underground." 

Cody climbed into Submarimon and they continued on their way. 

Julian continued to walk, when he came to the front of an ice cream parlor a tiny white cat came out of no where, Julian looked at it, its paws had several scars on them. Julian crossed the street to the fish mart and came back with a small anchovy. He dangled it above the cat. 

"You want it?" Julian taunted and chuckled. 

The cat meowed and reached for it, Julian then promptly threw it into the street. 

"Go get it!" Julian walked along laughing. 

After Julian Crossed the street, Kari, TK, and Davis came out of the ice cream shop, Kari handed Gatomon her gloves and tail ring. 

"What a major creep." Davis said, looking across to Julian, who had just entered his apartment building. 

"Yeah," Gatomon said, standing upright, "I don't even like anchovy's." 

"Well, I just emailed Ken, the rest is up to him and stingmon." TK said looking up to the apartment. 

Julian stepped off the elevator and walked to his apartment. When he walked in, he noticed the window was wide open. 

"Hmmm… I don't recall leaving that open." Julian shrugged and went too close it. 

Julian looked around, He prided himself on his excellent house keeping skills, his entire house was immaculately clean and fresh. The walls were lined with diplomas and awards he had won, Julian walked over to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, then walked back to the living room to his chair. When he went to sit in his chair, he saw Ken sitting in it. 

"Took you long enough didn't you?" Ken said flatly. 

Julian just stood there. "Who the hell are you?" 

Ken's eyes narrowed. "You have the nerve to ask me that… You killed my brother, and you have the nerve to ask me who I am? You of all people." 

Julian let out a cold laugh, "I killed your brother, you have any idea how little that narrows it down? Ive killed a lot of peoples brothers, what makes you so special?" 

Ken just smiled and snapped his fingers, suddenly Julian felt a sharp poking sensation in the back of his neck. In the mirror on the far wall, he saw stingmon standing right behind him. 

"So yourself a favor," Stingmon snarled, "Don't move." 

Julian smile faded and he sighed. "I knew one day Gennai would send one of you foreigners out to finish me off. So hurry up and kill me so we can be done with it." 

Ken stood up, "Gennai didn't send me, this is between you and me." 

"Oh, I see, well then who are you then?" Julian said. 

Ken just stared Julian in the eyes. 

"My name is Ken Ichijouji" 

Julian gasped a bit, but then began to chuckle and laugh. The laughter enraged Ken, he felt his blood boiling with each chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Ken snarled. 

"Oh nothing, just disappointed that your brothers brains didn't rub off on you." 

Julian raised his hands above his head and clapped three times, suddenly a handle on a chain fell from the ceiling, Julian leapt up and grabbed it just as the floor became electrified, knocking Ken and stingmon both unconscious. Julian then jumped down and sneered. 

"Just like your brother: Brash, conceited, easily defeated, and ultimately… forgotten". 

Julian pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ken's head. 

"Good bye Mr. Ichijouji, say hello to your brother for me, WHEN YOU SEE HIM IN HELL." 

Julian pulled the trigger and… 

"DOUBLE STAR!" 

Suddenly Shurimon's giant star crashed through a window, knocking the gun from Julian's hand. Julian looked up in horror too see Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon, Gatomon, and EX Veemon leap through the window. Panicked Julian ran into another room and closed the door behind him. Yolei rushed to Ken's side. 

"Oh Ken…" Yolei hugged Ken and held him in her lap as he came too. 

"Ken!" Yolei smiled as Ken sat up, "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine Yolei, but where is Julian?" Ken said. 

"We have him cornered in the next room.' Davis said, helping Ken to his feet. 

"Then lets get him!" Ken said. 

All together, the digimon burst through the door, only to find a simple computer on a desk. Julian's face was on the monitor. 

"I underestimated you useless humans, but it won't happen again." Julian snarled hatefully. 

"What's your problem anyway?" Cody said, glaring at the monitor. 

"My problem is you stupid humans! Your outsiders, invaders, you have no place here in our world, contaminating our realm with your weakness. Id would rather see this world ruled by the dark masters than see it saved by outsiders like you." 

"Yeah, Gennai told us about you yesterday." Kari said, "You were the one who betrayed Gennai and the others to the dark masters, it's because of you poor Gatomon ended up as the slave of Myotismon." 

"Yep that's right." 

"And there's more" TK said, "You also created the dark network and the black gears, you even unleashed Diablomon onto the Internet." 

"Oh you flatter me." Julian bowed. 

"And…" Ken said through gritted teeth, tears swelling up in his eyes, "You killed my brother Sam." 

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, tell you what, I'm waiting for you at infinity mountain. Come and get me if you can." 

"Yeah?" Davis said, "You just made a big mistake buddy, what you fail to realize is that your dealing with the digidestined." 

Julian laughed again, "And what YOU fail to realize is that the floor beneath you is loaded with C-4." With that, the screen went blank, and a countdown with 3 seconds appeared on it. 

"Let's get out of here!" Kari Yelled, The DD scrambled and managed to make it out the window before the building blew. The DD landed safely on the ground and their digimon returned to rookie form. 

"Right, so now we know where he is… Infinity mountain. Let's go there and finish him off once and for all." Ken said. The other digidestined yelled "YEAH!" in unison and raised their fists in the air. 

Meanwhile, in a secret bunker deep inside Infinity Mountain, four shadowy figures stood before Julian. 

"Did they survive?" One of the forms said. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Julian said. Folding his arms. 

"That means they'll be here soon." A second form said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice. 

"Yes, so lets get ready for our guests then." Julian chuckled. Then he and the other digimon walked outside to wait for the DD.

****

Oh my, this is exciting isn't it? Who are the evil digimon? What dirty tricks does Julian have up his sleeve? Tune in tomorrow for part three of "Analogmon Syndrome." For the big battle. 


	3. Chapter 3: The guardians of Infinity

"Analogmon syndrome chapter three

"Analogmon syndrome chapter three." 

Ken and the other digidestined walked toward Infinity Mountain. As they walked through the forest, a small camera on a propeller watched there every move. Meanwhile, at Infinity Mountain, Julian and four shadowy forms watched them on a monitor. 

"Their here." One of the digimon said. 

"Yes," Julian cooed, "Ichijouji is as determined and stubborn as his brother, and its gonna get him killed just like his brother." 

Julian turned to one of the shadowy forms and smiled. 

"Why don't you go first, good manners dictate we roll out the welcome wagon, and who better to welcome the digidestined to there final battle than there first enemy?" 

The digimon nodded and vanished into the shadows. 

As Ken and the others began to climb up the path to the peak of Infinity Mountain. A shudder went up TK's spine. 

"What's wrong TK?" Kari said, putting her hand on TK's trembling shoulder. 

TK started a little, but then smiled. "It's nothing, its just being here reminds me of our battle with Devimon, I keep thinking ill see him." 

Patamon landed down on TK's head. "Don't worry TK, I beat Devimon, we wont see that guy again any time soon." 

"Oh now, I wouldn't say **that!**"

The group stopped to see Devimon just ahead, leaning against the mountain, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. TK's face went ghost white. Patamon suddenly jumped down and Digivolved into Angemon. 

"N-n-no!" TK stammered out, "We destroyed you." 

Devimon stood up straight and unfolded his arms. "I know you did, but I came back, you should have known digimon never really die, even the bad ones come back." 

Angemon lifted his angel rod and took a fighting stance. "Well, I don't care how you came back, Ill send you to hell where you belong." 

Angemon then rushed Devimon, swinging at him with his angel rod; Devimon dodged the blows and then shoved his claw into angemon's stomach, Angemon screamed and then buried his angel rod into devimon's chest, sending him spiraling down the mountain. 

"Ill hold him off!" Angemon yelled. "You guys go on ahead." 

The DD started running up the mountain, TK looked back to see angemon and devimon trading blows. 

"Be careful angemon, please don't die again." 

Meanwhile, at the top of Infinity Mountain, Julian watched the DD continue to scale the mountain. 

"Well, they can handle one champion, lets see them field TWO ultimate's." Julian pointed down the mountain and the other two shadows began climbing down the mountain. 

The DD had reached the midpoint of the mountain, they were all worried about Angemon, but they had climbed too high too see how the fight between him and Devimon was going. TK was being very quiet, Kari put her hand on TK's shoulder again. 

"Don't worry, Angemon's really strong, he can beat Devimon. No problem." 

TK stopped walking and looked at Kari, he then threw his arms around Kari and started crying." 

"I… just don't want to lose him again." 

Kari patted TK on the back and looked him in the eyes. 

"We, should get back to the others." Kari said. 

TK starred back, his eyes still teary. 

"Kari… after the explosion back at the apartment, I realized this Julian guys out to get us. In case one of us doesn't make it… Kari, what I'm trying to say is…" 

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared above TK and Kari. 

"Oh, how sweet! The little humans are gonna make out!" a raspy voice from above sneered. "Excuse me while I vomit!" 

TK and Kari looked up too see Megadramon floating above them. 

"GENOCIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon yelled out as he fired a barrage of missiles at the two. As the smoke cleared from the missile explosion, Angewomon emerged from the smoke and dust. 

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon screamed as she fired a swarm of arrows at Megadramon, who retaliated with more missile fire. TK and Kari ducked into a small cave while the digimon exchanged fire. 

Meanwhile, up the road, Cody and Yolei had looked behind them, noticing TK and Kari's absence. 

"Say, where's Kari?" Yolei said, looking around. 

"I hope she and TK aren't back there, I heard some explosions a few minutes ago." Cody added. 

"I'd worry about myself if I were you humans!" suddenly, a viral metal Greymon burst out of the side of the mountain. Hawkmon and Armadillomon quickly evolved into Aquilamon and Ankylomon and charged the giant cyborg digimon. EX Veemon and Stingmon also Digivolved too Paildramon and turned too help them. 

"Don't worry about us!' Aquilamon said, flapping in metal Greymon's face. 

"We'll hold him off! You take care of Julian!" Ankylomon said as he hit Metal Greymon with his tail hammer. 

Paildramon nodded grabbed Ken and Davis and flew to the top of Infinity Mountain. Julian was standing there waiting for them. 

"Bout time you showed up, I was getting bored." Julian chuckled. 

"Time we end this Julian" Paildramon said, pointing his desperado blasters at Julian, "You've run out of allies, now its just you and me." 

"First and foremost, stop calling me by that stupid made up name, my name is Analogmon. Secondly, you still need too deal with MY digimon partner."

"You don't have a partner." Ken said, "You're not a digidestined." 

"True, but I have a partner all the same!" Analogmon laughed as the ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Suddenly a huge metallic dragon erupted from the ground.

"Say hello to Machinedramon, my digimon partner, he doesn't like you much, and he wants to crush you!" Analogmon cackled. 

"Leave him too us!"

Suddenly devimon, Megadramon, and Metal Greymon appeared. 

"We'll take care of them like we did his little friends." Devimon laughed, "Though I must admit, Angemon gave me more trouble than I expected." 

"Yeah," Megadramon added, "both angels were pretty tough…" 

"But none of them were a match for us," Metal Greymon Laughed as he assumed a fighting stance. 

"You're gonna pay for hurting my friends!" Paildramon said, suddenly Metal Greymon lunged at Paildramon. 

"METAL CLAW!" 

Paildramon caught the claw in one hand and ripped it off. Metal Greymon screamed as he disintegrated. Then Paildramon grew a spar claw and rushed Devimon. 

"EGSEMER!" 

Paildramon rushed Devimon and impaled him, the demon digimon promptly exploded. Megadramon launched a missile barrage at Paildramon. 

"GENOCIDE ATTACK!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" 

Paildramon's blaster cut through the barrage of missiles and shot up Megadramon, destroying him. Analogmon just stared in disbelief. 

"So… that is the power of a DNA Digivolved Digimon." 

"Ha…" Machinedramon chuckled softly. "Those guys were wimps anyway." 

"Glad you think that." Paildramon said, turning toward Machinedramon and pointing at him. 

"Because your next!"

****

All right, I did say this was the last chapter, but I was wrong, I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow will be the final chapter. Tomorrow: It's Paildramon vs. Machinedramon, can Paildramon hope to defeat Machinedramon? Will Analogmon triumph? Will Ken avenge his brothers demise?" Tune in tomorrow for Chapter four: "The end of infinity." 

(As if the title doesn't automatically give it away.) 


	4. 4: end of infinity

Analogmon Syndrome: The end of infinity

Analogmon Syndrome: The end of infinity. 

Paildramon walked calmly toward Machinedramon, who stood there in a fighting stance. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Machinedramon snarled coldly, " You think you can beat me? Ill crush you like an insect!" 

Paildramon just kept on walking toward Machinedramon without speaking. 

"All right itty bitty, your funeral." Machinedramon cocked his guns and took aim. 

"GIGA CANNON!" 

Machinedramon fired a barrage of shots at Paildramon, causing enormous explosions. When the smoke cleared, Paildramon was gone. 

"I guess that settles that then." Analogmon chuckled evilly as he walked toward Ken and Davis." Now I suppose its time to finish you off." 

Analogmon took another step and energy blasts struck the ground next too his feet, hovering in mid air was Paildramon. 

"Don't count me out yet Analogmon, I'm far from over." 

"Your fighting a losing battle my friend, how long do you honestly think you can hold out against a mega digimon?" 

"Longer than you think, ugly." 

"Get him Machinedramon!" 

Machinedramon opened fire upon Paildramon, who dodged every blast, No matter how hard Machinedramon tried, he couldn't hit Paildramon. 

"It's going just like we planned." Davis said, slapping Ken on the back, "Machinedramon will run out of ammunition before Paildramon slows down." 

"Yeah Davis, this is working out great." Ken shot a glance out at Analogmon who was laughing his head off. 

"What's so funny?" Ken said through gritted teeth. 

"Well, what you fail to realize is that Machinedramon NEVER runs out of ammo."

"What?" Ken and Davis gasped together.

"That's right fool, He never runs out of power, He is known as Mugendramon, or the infinity dragon by some. Because his cannons never stop firing until his foe is beaten." 

Suddenly, as if on cue, Machinedramon's blast finally connected with Paildramon, knocking him out of the sky and into Machinedramon's waiting claws. 

"PAILDRAMON! NO!" Davis screamed. 

"DIGIVOLVE!" Ken yelled. 

Suddenly, Paildramon glowed brightly and transformed into Imperialdramon. He broke free from Machinedramon and jumped back. 

"It looks like this might be interesting after all." Machinedramon hissed as he circled Imperialdramon, "For about 20 seconds anyway." 

Suddenly, Machinedramon rushed at Imperialdramon and got ready to hit one another. 

****

You could cut the tension with a knife! Tomorrow see the shocking conclusion "The DG dimension." Will Imperialdramon beat Machinedramon, and what of the other digidestined? Find out tomorrow! 


	5. 5: The DG dimension

Analogmon syndrome, chapter five: The DG dimension. 

Angemon eyes open as pain flooded his body, slowly he rose to his feet and looked up, at the peak of Infinity mountain explosions could be seen and heard, angemon looked at the bleeding slash across his chest. 

"Devimon… where did he…" Angemon looked about. He remembered back to what happened: He had been fighting devimon, when TK and the others continued their ascent, Devimon launched an attack at them, Angemon threw himself in front of it too save the others, the rest was a blur. 

"TK, the others, they need me." 

Angemon began to hovel up the path towards the peak, he didn't know what he was going to do, he could barley stand, much less fight, but he had too do something. 

"Give up, you'll never beat us!" Analogmon cackled as Machinedramon continued to exchange fire with Imperialdramon atop mount infinity, "Machinedramon's power will crush your puny dragon." 

"Don't you ever shut up?" Davis yelled as he and Ken hid behind a large boulder. The battle had been going on for almost an hour, and seemed to have become a standoff. Both Imperialdramon and Machinedramon exchanged fire, but while they had hit one another multiple times, they had failed to wound one another. 

"Imperialdramon, energy attacks wont work, take it hand to hand!" Ken yelled. 

"Okay," Imperialdramon fired up his rocket and slammed into Machinedramon, knocking him down. 

Machinedramon then got up and slammed Imperialdramon right back. He then laughed as his claw cut deep into Imperialdramon's flesh. 

"Sorry little boy's, but you'll have to better than that!"

Angemon continued his upward ascent, when he came across what looked like a avalanche site. He looked over the rubble then saw something that made his blood run cold; TK's hat sitting among the rubble. 

"TK!" Angemon yelled as he began to dig through the rubble. He eventually found a battered Gatomon, then Kari, then TK. They were unconscious but still alive. TK opened his eyes and looked up to angemon, 

"Hey buddy," TK said weakly, "you beat devimon?" 

Angemon smiled "More like he got me, what happened?" 

TK's smile vanished, "We got ambushed by Megadramon, Me and Kari hid in a cave, Angewomon was kicking his butt, but then he started shooting at us, Angewomon threw herself in his way and got hurt, then he buried us in that avalanche. Guess the thought he had finished the job." 

Angemon helped TK too his feet, then they helped Kari and Gatomon to their feet, Gatomon was angry.

"Come on!" Gatomon said, lets get up there and teach that freak a lesson he won't forget!" 

TK, Angemon, and Kari nodded and agreement and they began their ascent to the top together.

"Imperialdramon no!" Ken and Davis yelled together as Machinedramon threw him across the top of the mountain into a Cliffside. Analogmon cheered his digimon on from the side as he flew over to continue beating his opponent. 

"Yes! Do it! Crush him again! Do it again!" Analogmon cackled to his robotic digimon as he pummeled Imperialdramon viciously. 

Ken just looked on in despair, 'Sam, I'm sorry, Ive failed you.'

You know for someone who claims to have faith in his friends, you sure are giving up quickly. 

Suddenly the area around ken became dark, and before him appeared a ghostly image of Ken's brother Sam. 

"SAM!" Ken reached out to hug his dead brother, but his hands passed right through. Sam smiled. 

"I'm a ghost you big dummy, you cant touch me remember." 

Tear's began to run down Ken's face, "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry!" 

"About what little brother?" 

Ken fell to his knees, crying, "About what I did! I wished you weren't my brother, I wished you would disappear!" 

Sam walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. 

"Ken, that isn't your fault, you were just a kid, and you were upset. You had every right to be, I yelled at you for no good reason, If anything I should apologize to you kid, but my death isn't your fault, it's HIS!" 

Sam pointed over to Analogmon who was laughing sadistically as Machinedramon stomped his partner. Ken's blood boiled. 

"Analogmon! I swear Ill kill him!" 

"Hold on their kid," Sam said, placing his hand on his brothers shoulders, "You can't do that ken." 

Ken looked to his brother, 

"Why not? All he has ever done is hurt people, He killed you, he killed us."

Ken clutched his chest, bitter tears streaming down his face. 

"I felt so horrible over your death, I let my rage and guilt turn me into a monster, he set into motion the events that lead to me becoming the digimon emperor." 

Sam looked his brother in the eye. 

"But your not that person anymore, you're a good man now, a hero. You fought against the evil Milleniummon planted in your head, you helped banish Daemon, you aided in redeeming Black war Greymon, you helped save Okiawa's soul and defeat Myotismon. You're not the kind of person who is interested in vengeance, that's the old ken. No, that's not Ken at all that's the digimon emperor. And he's dead. You killed him yesterday, remember?" 

Ken stood up and nodded, "Your right Sam, all this time Ive been fighting for vengeance…" Ken lifted his digivice high into the air. "When I should have been fighting for what's right!" 

Sam nodded sagely as the black digivice began to glow with a bright light, he then began to fade from sight. 

"No matter what, I'm proud of you little brother, and I love you." 

Suddenly, Imperialdramon and Ken began to glow with a bright light, Davis and Analogmon stared in disbelief. 

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Ken yelled, suddenly, his clothes changed, he was now dressed in a white spandex bodysuit with gold trim, with a long red cape, Ken's digivice also turned silver with gold trim, Davis just watched in awe. 

'Wow, that looks like a recolor of his digimon emperor costume.' 

"IMPERIALDRAMON! DIGIVOLVE TO PALADIN MODE NOW!"

Imperialdramon suddenly began to glow with a bright light, without warning a massive blast erupted and threw Machinedramon and Analogmon back. Analogmon looked on in shock as the huge white humanoid form rose from the ground. 

"My word, such power, but how? How could he have such power, he was at the brink of destruction, how could this be?" 

"Aquilamon, can you hear me?"

"Ankylomon, are you alright?" 

Cody and Yolei rubbed their digimon as they slowly regained consciousness, as they got up, TK, Kari, Gatomon and Angemon appeared. 

"Let me guess," TK said, "a big digimon attacked you, targeted you guys, and then defeated them."

Cody nodded, "Yeah, a Metal Greymon." 

Yolei suddenly became aware of a bright light at the peak of the mountain, 

"Ken's up there, I hope he's okay." 

Machinedramon Screeched in terror as Imperialdramon ripped off his left arm, the bull charge he had attempted was possibly the greatest tactical blunder of all time.

"You give up?" Imperialdramon said flatly, "I don't want to hurt you." 

Machinedramon snarled hatefully, then aimed his guns and took fire, hitting Imperialdramon with a barrage of energy blasts at point blank range. 

When the dust cleared, Imperialdramon was still there, sword unsheathed. 

"Hmm, Guess that's a big no…" 

Without another word, Imperialdramon lifted his sword and sliced Machinedramon asunder, causing him to dissolve into data. 

"NO!" Analogmon screeched, "I can't lose, not now, not to you!" 

Ken walked slowly over towards Analogmon. 

"It's over Analogmon, you've lost, now its time you pay for all the pain you've caused."

Analogmon gulped pitifully, "What will you do?"

Ken looked into Analogmon's eyes. 

"I'm taking you back home, with the evidence my brother collected you'll spend the rest of your life in prison." 

Analogmon stumbled back. 

"No, not that, you can't lock me up like a common human, I am Analogmon! I am a genius!" 

"You're a criminal!" Ken said, pointing a finger at Analogmon, "and a murderer, and you'll be punished accordingly." 

"Never!" 

Analogmon pressed a button on his wrist, suddenly the sky began to grow dark. 

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU'VE LOST AGAIN! IVE JUST ACTIVATED THE DG DIMENSION PROGRAM!"

Ken stepped back, "Oh my god, you didn't." 

Davis ran up to Ken, "What's a DG dimension?" 

Ken turned to his best friend, "It's like a black hole, all data is drawn into it and sent to another dimension, no digimon has ever survived the DG dimension." 

Just as Ken said this, A massive hole opened in the sky, and a strong vacuum began to pull Davis, Ken and Analogmon toward the sky!" 

"Hahahaha! Your finished Ken, just like your brother, brought down by overconfidence, your digimon may survive, but you wont! Your finished!" 

"I don't think so!" 

Suddenly, a red and white blur appeared and snatched the two digidestined, Ken smiled when he saw what had caught them. 

"Silphymon!" 

Ken and Davis looked down to see Shakkomon with Imperialdramon, a forcefield protecting the others. 

"Hey ken, love the new look!" 

Ken blushed a bit as they landed. 

Meanwhile, Analogmon was still laughing, he pressed some buttons on his wrist and a pair of artificial wings materialized on his back. 

"Oh well, Better luck next time." 

"There is no next time for you Julian!" 

Analogmon looked around and before him saw Sam's ghost. 

"What? But how did…"

Sam smiled evilly. 

"Your so smart, you figure it out!" 

Suddenly, Analogmon's wings broke, frantically, he began hitting buttons on his wrist but to no avail, soon he was dragged kicking and screaming into the DG dimension. 

"Wow Ken, your new clothes look fantastic." 

The digidestined were celebrating a job well done at Digitamamon's diner, while the other Chosen children were eating in their usual booths, Ken was being forced by Yolei to show off his new attire to the other digimon, who all thought it was lovely. 

"I wonder why Ken's clothes changed?" Cody said as he ate his lunch. 

"Not sure, But I bet it has to do with his brother." Kari said, sipping his drink. 

TK looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

Kari looked up, "Sam was there on the mountain, I sensed him about the time Angemon found us."

TK smiled a bit, "You… Sensed him?" 

Kari nodded sagely, as Yolei came over, 

"Hey Kari, can I borrow your Camera? An Etemon came in and want's to do some poses with Ken." 

Kari laughed and handed over her camera then ran over to take photos of the pair as they did goofy Elvis poses. 

"It's different now, Ken has finally forgiven himself, He had avenged his brothers death, and now he is totally free from all evil influences." 

TK and Cody smiled as they ate their meals, Armadillomon looked out the window. 

"At least things will be more quiet now that Analogmon is gone for good." 

Gatomon also looked at the sky, a smile vacant from her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure we've heard the last of him." 

In the dark void of the DG dimension, a lone figure floated in silence, yesterday he had just celebrated the defeat of his greatest foe, but now thanks to that foe he was imprisoned forever.

' Funny how things come full circle sometimes. ' He thought as he floated.

Suddenly, he became aware of a tiny object, which had bumped into his foot. He looked down and saw a small ovoid object near his foot. He smiled and picked it up. 

"Machinedramon's digiegg. " He said laughing. 

"Machinedramon will live again someday." 

He took the thought a bit further, 

"Ill be coming BACK… someday."

Through out the DG dimension, the laughter of an evil madman could be heard. A mad man, which had killed innocents, supplied madmen with weapons of unimaginable power, and had sold out his own kind in the name of bigotry and xenophobia. The laughter of a man who had been one of the Digidestined's greatest foes without them even knowing it. 

The laughter of Analogmon.

THE END


End file.
